


Only Temporary II

by Thatbookishgirl



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Peter, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Shenanigans, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Temporary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Billy Kaplan Accidentally de-ages Peter Parker similar to how Wanda accidentally de-aged Steve and Thor a couple years prior. The temporary complication leads to Wade and Peter finally expressing their feelings for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the second part of a story written in my Steve and Loki Fluff-fest series, but this one is all Spideypool with background Stoki and ScarletSoldier.

                Steve had been working in the gym for about an hour before JARVIS called for him to go up to Loki’s training space. He had been working with Billy, at least lately, to help him perfect his skills with Wanda assisting him. Peter and Darcy had been documenting his successes and failures, along with the rate of progression. Apparently, Loki was an excellent teacher and Xavier had been in contact with him about possibly teaching some magically inclined students. Steve had already been moonlighting there as an art teacher – because those kids need to learn things beyond how to fight and defend – so it was completely logical for them to approach Loki about it, especially after his success with Wanda. Steve was laughing to himself as he made his way up there. He was certain he wasn’t being requested because something went well. He expected to find his husband looking exacerbated.

                When he entered the room he found Loki pinching his brow and scowling, Billy had his face in his hands. Darcy was clearly trying to hold back a giggle fit and Wanda was kneeling on the ground in front of a small boy with brown hair, clothes hanging off his body cartoonishly.

                “Steve!” the boy shouted.

                “Lo?” Steve cocked a brow.

                “Billy turned Peter into a child,” he breathed out angrily.

                “It wasn’t on purpose!” Billy argued.

                “Well, this is familiar,” the captain laughed, which only triggered Darcy.

                “I should just remove that spell from my books entirely as this has happened too many times,” Loki rolled his eyes and shoved the book roughly into the shelf.

                “Look how cute little Petey is,” Darcy beamed, “My heart is melting.”

                “I’m hungry,” little Peter announced.

                “I can scrounge you up some food,” Steve sighed, he rounded the table and leaned over to kiss Loki chastely on the lips, “I’ll take care of him for awhile. Why don’t you calm down Kaplan before he pulls all his own hair out.”

                “Thank you, darling. Take Darcy with you. Her smugness is giving me a headache,” the god pressed his face into Steve’s neck. He wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and held him there for a few seconds before finally releasing him.

                “I told him two years ago to hide that spell because I knew exactly this would happen again,” Darcy sassed. Steve just smiled and scooped Peter up off the ground. He couldn’t have been more than 4 years old, at least. He squirmed for a second before just giving in to Steve carrying him to the communal kitchen with Darcy right on his heels. Loki was going to keep working with Billy and Wanda until he was satisfied.

                “So, what do you want?” Steve sat Peter on the counter.

                “Tacos. Tacos and ice cream,” the boy stated.

                “Really?” the blonde chuckled.

                “Yes. S’my favorite,” he grinned wide.

                “So fucking cute,” Darcy squealed and took some picture of him on her phone.

                “Bad word,” Peter admonished.

                “Oh my god, even cuter,” she giggled and took another picture of Peter’s small pout. Steve got to work and asked JARVIS to track down clothing for children aged 4 up to at least high school. If he remembered his own experience accurately, the lack of adequate clothing got to be annoying. Steve managed to find everything necessary to assemble tacos and got started. He was only a few minutes into the prep when Bucky came barreling into the kitchen.

                “Is it true?” he asked before spying Peter still perched on the counter, “Oh man, that’s too funny. I’m placing bets next time.”

                “Hey, at least it wasn’t Wanda this time,” Darcy shrugged. Bucky was eyeing Peter and laughing to himself.

                “Can we call Wade?” Peter asked.

                “Wade?” Steve furrowed his brow.

                “Yea. Waaaaade,” Peter emphasized, “He likes tacos too. Lots.”

                “Umm, do you mean Deadpool, little man?” Darcy confirmed.

                “Duh,” Peter made a face.

                “You know Deadpool well?” Steve checked.

                “He’s my best friend. Course I do. Call him please. Pretty please. Bucky knows,” Peter replied. Steve looked to Bucky who only let out a long breath before pulling out his phone.

                “He’s gonna get a real kick out of this,” Bucky mumbled before walking off to make the call.

                “I didn’t realize Wade made it up to best friend status already,” Darcy teased Peter.

                “He’s the best ever,” Peter pressed, “And he’s the nicest, and cutest, and he makes me feel good.”

                “Cute, huh?” Darcy smirked.

                “Yea, but don’t tell him I said that. Secret,” Peter said with wide eyes.

                “Aww, do you have a crush on him?” Darcy pat his head.

                “Don’t tell!” Peter yelled.

                “I won’t. Pinky promise,” Darcy held up her pinky. With determination, Peter hooked his pinky with hers and they made their promise.

                “That was…unexpected,” Steve observed as he put the food together.

                “Not really,” Bucky added as he strolled back into to dining area.

                “You know somethin’, Buck?” Steve wondered.

                “I know lets of things, Rogers,” Bucky grabbed a beer from the fridge and handed one to Darcy.

                “Since when do you have Wade’s number? Half the time all he gives us are burner numbers,” she asked as she took a drink.

                “Wade and I have an understanding,” was all Bucky would give her. Steve put the plate of food down and Peter started to inhale it. He made it through 3 tacos in under 5 minutes before Steve had to tell him to slow down. Darcy wasn’t particularly helpful as she just made a video of it while Bucky laughed. Peter had managed to get food all over the shirt that was barely covering his body so Steve peeled it off and cleaned him up.

                “How on earth did you get tomatoes in your hair?” Steve grumbled as he picked the pieces out. Then he found some cheese behind his ear and there was salsa on his cheek and chest.

                “Have you never watched kids before? You can give a kind a bowl of crackers and somehow they’ll end up with jam hands and chocolate all over their faces. It’s kid magic,” Bucky offered.

                “You need a bath,” Steve looked the boy over and Peter giggled.

                “Please give him a bath. It’ll be the cutest thing ever,” Darcy bounced. Loki was waltzing into the kitchen with Wanda to join the rest of them.

                “I sent Billy off to see Teddy. He was so embarrassed by his mistake that he couldn’t concentrate,” Loki revealed.

                “Just in time to help Steve give Peter a bath,” Bucky laughed.

                “Oh, I would love to watch that,” Loki smiled and let Wanda pass over to Bucky. The two eyes each other quickly before he pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he started kissing along her throat.

                “There is a kid here,” Darcy warned them.

                “Stevie and Lokes were about to give him a bath. And maybe I want some private time with my girl,” Bucky picked her up effortlessly as she put her legs around his hips. Darcy just covered Peter’s eyes as the couple disappeared down the hall.

                “They were kissing,” Peter peeled back Darcy’s fingers.

                “Yes, they were,” Steve sighed and picked Peter back up off the counter. Loki followed him and started the bath while Steve finished stripping the young Peter. He hid himself under a giant towel and sat on the edge of the toilet while the tub filled.

                “I wanna kiss Wade sometimes,” Peter hummed while he toyed with the fabric.

                “You do?” Steve’s brows shot right up to his hairline.

                “Yea. He’s the cutest boy ever,” Peter said pointedly.

                “I beg to differ,” Loki smacked Steve on the ass and grinned.

                “Not in front of the kid,” Steve mumbled but Loki didn’t seem to care.

                “We’re married. It’s not like he forgot that bit. Plus, I do disagree with his statement. I believe you are the cutest boy ever,” Loki pulled Steve in for a quick kiss and the blonde just blushed like it was the first time he ever heard Loki compliment him. The tub was full and Peter scrambled in, immediately making as many bubbles as possible. Steve played with him, as did Loki. They gave him a shampoo Mohawk and bubble beard. Loki gave one to Steve too. They were about as wet as Peter was by the time they were done. Darcy managed to capture even more pictures as bath time went on. Then Tony made an appearance.

                “I thought he was kidding,” Tony mused as he watched the couple dry off Peter.

                “What?” Loki replied.

                “JARVIS. When he said Peter was a kid again I thought he was joking,” the scientist laughed.

                “Computers can’t really joke,” Loki hummed and worked the tangles out of Peter’s hair.

                “This was adorable, by the way,” Tony wagged his fingers at the trio, “Absolutely precious. Let me know when you two decide to have kids so I can make you a bathroom that won’t flood.” 

                “Oh, uh…um, thanks,” Steve stammered and rubbed the back of his neck. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about having kids. He loved kids. He knew he wanted kids. He knew Loki loved them too, but he had no idea how to even to begin approaching the subject.

                “I think I can simply teach him how not to flood the bathroom when we have our own,” Loki put forward, his fingers trailing down Steve’s spine while Peter stood before everyone in an oversized robe. Steve bit the inside of his cheek and grabbed Loki’s hand, their fingers lacing together.

                “Well, I have some clothes for you. Some kid’s jammies for the sprout since bedtime is approaching, some day clothes for tomorrow in various sizes, and older pajamas, and clothes for an adolescent going through a goth phase. I assume this one will age at roughly the same rate Steve-o and Thor did last time?” Tony handed off the bag to Darcy.

                “He should. I imagine he will be about himself in about 48 hours or so. Give or take,” Loki nodded. Darcy was already wrestling Peter into some Spiderman pajamas, the joke of which was not lost on the boy.

                “My costume is better than these,” he grumbled and tugged at his shirt.

                “But this one is way more comfortable,” Darcy tasseled his hair and hung up the robe.

                “Is Wade here yet?” Peter pressed.

                “Did someone say my name?” Deadpool popped his head around the corner and managed to emote shock through his mask, “Holy shit. I thought Bucky was lying.”

                “Wade!” Peter jumped for joy and bound right for the mercenary, wrapping his tiny arms around Wade’s legs.

                “I have no words,” Wade just stared.

                “That is a first. I owe Billy for managing to silence the merc,” Tony gasped, “Also, who the hell let you into my tower? Why are you here?””

                “Shove it. Bucky called and this place is not as secure as you think,” Wade bit back before crouching down to look at Peter, “Wow. The only difference between kid you and adult you is height, you have the babiest of faces. Oh my god.”

                “You missed tacos. Steve made yummy tacos. Then I had a bath. I smell like apples now,” Peter grinned.

                “Aww, you’re gonna be so embarrassed when you’re big again,” he joked.

                “Can we watch a movie before bed? Please?” Peter begged and put out his lip.

                “Oh man. That pout is more lethal on your as a kid. How did May ever so no to anything. I have no immunity towards this,” Wade deflated. Peter grabbed his hand and let himself be led into the living room. He instructed Wade to sit on the couch before pulling some blankets out of a chest by the recliner.

                “Take off your weapons. It’ll be more comfy,” Peter tilted his head. Darcy snuggled into the loveseat while Wade placed his guns, swords, and various other implements of death onto the side table. Tony wandered in as well but just poured himself a drink from the bar.

                “Where did Steve and Loki go?” Darcy wondered.

                “Oh, seems they got into a little talk about kids and I think the idea of Steve as a dad really got Loki’s engine revving. He magicked them away somewhere while his hands were making their way into the captain’s shirt,” Tony answered.

                “Silver linings, I guess,” she snickered.

                “Why are you still here?” Tony glared at Wade.

                “Because we’re going to watch a movie. You need to be nice,” Peter crossed his arms over his chest and gave Tony an angry look.

                “Yea, your face won’t work on me, kid. Wade needs to go,” Tony grunted.

                “No. He’s my best friend and he’s gonna watch a movie with me. ‘s what we were gonna do before I got little. You can’t make him go,” Peter stuck out his tongue.

                “I am going to have the best home movies reel, I swear to god,” Darcy cackled.

                “Yea. We’re gonna watch a movie, Irondick. Just deal with it,” Wade let Peter pull a blanket over them as the boy curled into his side.

                “Dude, just chill. They’re gonna watch a movie. Not go on a killing spree,” the brunette sassed from her spot on the loveseat.

                “Ugh. Whatever. Don’t break anything, Wilson,” Tony threw his hands up and left the floor to head back to his lab.

                “What movie did you pick, baby boy? Oh my god, you are a baby boy right now. Perfect,” he giggled.

                “Avatar. Because it’s pretty,” Peter held up the remote and let the movie begin. Peter was extremely comfortable, apparently, as he just draped himself across Wade’s lap and cuddled the larger man effectively. He only managed to make it about 45 minutes into the film before falling asleep. Wade smoothed his hair back and smiled down at him. He gently picked him up and carried him to the elevator. Peter was clinging to his arms and quietly murmuring in his sleep. Wade carefully got him to his floor and down to his bedroom. The place didn’t look like he had slept in it for quite some time. When he thought about it, Wade realized that Peter had been crashing at his place most nights. When they weren’t out working he would end up passed out on Wade’s couch, sometimes in his bed. Peter was a sleep cuddler, not that Wade would ever complain about that. Peter was the only person who ever really gave him any physical attention, even if it was just in passing. Though, he genuinely loved when Peter ended up wrapping around him like an octopus when he was deep in sleep.

                He was pulling back the covers to tuck him in when Peter stirred, “Don’t go, Wade. Stay here. ‘s dark and big. Don’t wanna be alone,” he mumbled into the pillow.

                “Like I could possibly say no to you,” Wade toed off his boots and laid back on the bed atop the blankets. Peter gave a tired smile before leaning up to kiss Wade on the cheek.

                “Thank you,” he yawned and curled back up under the covers. Wade watched Peter breath out evenly until it was clear that he was sound asleep. He just relaxed into the bed and drifted off himself. There wasn’t anywhere else he needed to be.

 

 

                The sunlight was blinding as the curtains automatically opened to flood the room with sunshine.

                “Oh my fuck. Why?” Wade complained and rolled over to hide his face in the pillow. Sometime in the night he had removed his mask so he had little protection from the bright assault.

                “Wade, you’re squishing me,” a small voice said, muffled by the blankets.

                “Oh, sorry, baby boy,” Wade tugged the covers back to find a slightly older Peter, too big for his clothes, he extended a good few inches from the top and bottoms.

                “Did you sleep good?” Peter stretched and unwrapped himself from Deadpool.

                “I did. Apparently you’ve always been clingy in your sleep,” he laughed.

                “Maybe you’re just comfortable,” Peter blushed and climbed out of bed.

                “Breakfast? I make some amazing pancakes,” Wade beamed and followed Peter from the room. He found the boy quick to drag out some clothes from the bag by his door. He found some jeans, socks, and a shirt. He bolted to the bathroom to change while Wade started on some bacon in a pan. He mixed the batter while the meat sizzled. As Peter entered the kitchen again he found Wade pouring batter all over the bacon, humming to himself.

                “ _Bacon pancakes, makin’ bacon pancakes_ ,” Peter sang, “ _Bacon pancakes, that’s what we’re gonna make_.”

                “ _Bacon pancakes_!” Wade finished and laughed as he flipped them.

                “Can we watch Adventure Time during breakfast?” the boy asked as he climbed onto a stool.

                “Duh,” Wade stressed as he told Jarvis to play it on the screen opposite the breakfast bar. They ate together as they watched cartoons and planned for the day. Peter really watched to go to the museum. He had actually been wanting to for a week or so. There was an exhibit on exotic arachnids that Loki had told him about. Even Steve was interested.

                “You’ll go with me right?” Peter whined.

                “Yes, Pete. I will go see all the spiders with you. We can even go to the park after, get hot dogs and ice cream. Maybe convince Steve to tag along to Coney Island with Bucky. That sound good?” Wade asked.

                “Yea!” Peter was positively glowing at the idea. Wade was shooting off texts as Darcy entered Peter’s kitchen.

                “Hey, sport,” he greeted.

                “Sport?” Peter furrowed his brow.

                “Yea. Sport. That’s what you call kids, right?” she laughed.

                “I dunno,” Peter shrugged.

                “Come with us out today, miss thang?” Wade hummed as he reached for his mask. While most had seen him without it by that point he was still insecure.

                “Don’t put it on,” Peter stopped him.

                “Why? No one wants to be out and about with this mug, Pete,” Wade winked.

                “I like your face. You got a nice smile,” Peter said quietly and looked at his hands.

                “Well, you’re a charmer even when you’re a pre-teen,” Wade shook his head and let the mask sit back on the table.

                “If we are seeing spiders and going on rollercoasters I am all about joining in on such a day. I’ll even bring extra clothes for Peter in my bag. Knowing our luck, he’ll hit a growth spurt in the museum’s lobby and shred his clothes like the hulk,” she suggested.

                “Really? You’d do that?” Peter looked at her.

                “Of course. We can’t have a naked teenager with us for the rest of the day,” she snorted.

                “That would be embarrassing,” Peter groaned and Wade put their dishes in the sink. Bucky sent back a message that he, Wanda, Steve, and Loki would definitely join them for the day, assuming no villains decided to ruin a perfect weekend in the spring.

                The group was moving through the museum with excitement. Wade kept teasing Peter “are you seriously taking notes? For fun?” He bought Peter any souvenir he wanted as well. Bucky and Wanda definitely slipped away and apparently had a quickie in the bathroom, for which Darcy praised and chastised them for. Loki was constantly touching Steve. Both of them were more affectionate than Peter remembered. While Steve wasn’t one to shy away from physical touch, being as tactile as he was, he doesn’t think he ever saw them part. A hand was in the other, one arm around the other’s waist, kissing, hugging, and other lingering touches, Loki failing to convince Steve to accompany him to a storage room. Peter was jealous. He didn’t give it a second thought when he held Wade’s hand all over the building and Wade humored him. He tugged on Wade’s sleeves and stole all his attention, even going as far as stealing his phone so he didn’t take any calls.

                When everyone had their fill of insects and arachnids they all travelled to Coney Island. Of course, Peter had to stop and change along the way. He hit a growth spurt over the span of an hour and tore through his shirt and pants.

                “Just hand me the pants over the stall,” Peter told Wade through the door, his voice cracking.

                “Oh my god, did your voice break? Are you going through puberty now?” Wade teased.

                “Be nice!” Steve grumbled from where he was leaning against the sink.

                “Of course I’ll be nice. I’m always nice to my baby boy. I’m just jazzed to see what his awkward phase looked like. Those teenage years are fast approaching. Do you think we’ll get to experience his low-key rebellion? Will you refuse to go on the tilt-a-whirl because that’s for conformists and plebs? Will you go through a ‘gay phase’?” Wade continued.

                “Gay phase?” young Peter laughed, “I used to live with Johnny…”

                “Oh yea. I remember. The flaming jokes got old fast, though,” Wade snorted.

                “Can we not discuss relations with a currently adolescent person?” Steve sighed.

                “He’s only 12 or 13 on the outside,” Wade smirked, “Inside he’s all jaded and in his 20s. We mustn’t let any pedophiles find him.” 

                “Wade,” Steve groaned.

                “Fine. You ready yet, Pete?” Wade tapped on the door.

                “I guess,” Peter stepped out of the stall, the dark jeans were a little baggy, as was the shirt and black hoodie. Darcy joked that he would ‘grow into them.’

                “How are you cuter as a tween?” Wade stared.

                “Stop it,” Peter mumbled and blushed.

                “Agreed,” the captain held open the bathroom door as they filed out to rejoin Loki, Darcy, Bucky, and Wanda. Peter stuck to Wade’s side as they made their commute to Coney Island. The crowds were immense, which was expected. Bucky was dragging Steve to some rollercoaster that they apparently had a history with. Loki was being teased by Wanda and Darcy about how Bucky was probably going to get Steve sick. Peter made Wade break off form the group with him. He could tell Wade was a little uncomfortable. Peter had convinced him to not wear a mask while out with them, even putting sunscreen all over Wade’s face himself. He didn’t have a lot of opportunities to be this close without Wade backing off. People had been staring at them, Wade pretended not to notice but Peter could see the tension.

                “Let’s go in the haunted house,” Peter suggested.

                “Good idea. I’ll blend right in,” the merc half-laughed.

                “Hey. No. Stop that,” Peter glowered.

                “Lighten up, kid. Not all of us have porcelain skin like you. Just poking some fun,” Wade tensed.

                “Nope. No one is allowed to make fun of you. Not even you. Besides, I like how you look. So there,” he stuck out his tongue and pulled Wade into the darkened building. Wade chuckled the whole way. Peter wasn’t really scared in the haunted house. It was poorly planned and poorly maintained, and his spider senses alerted him when anyone was nearby so he wasn’t surprised. He and Wade just enjoyed their time picking fun at what people considered scary.

                “Are you an exhibit or what?” some kid laughed in Wade’s direction. He couldn’t have been more than 12 or so, almost the same as Peter. Wade ignored it but the boy kept laughing and staring.

                “How long did that makeup take? Or are you just some burn victim trying to find a job?” the boy continued. Peter grit his teeth, marched up to the boy, and punched him square in the nose.

                “Whoa, hey there,” Wade hooked is arm around Peter’s chest and hauled him back from the impending fight. The other boy was snarling and began to claw at Peter, but one of his friends held him back and made him stop. Peter, still in possession of his enhanced strength pulled himself from Wade’s arms to shove the boy again.

                “Don’t you ever talk to him like that again. Or anyone else. You are mean and a jerk. He is my best friend and if you say anything like that to him again I will throw you into the ocean!” he shouted. Wade had his hands on the boy’s shoulders and was slowly guiding him out of the house.

                “Calm down there, Pete,” Wade was wrapping around him and keeping him tight to his chest. Peter was still vibrating with anger, only calming in increments under Wade’s touch. Eventually he completely relaxed against him and let Wade pull him to a bench.

                “I should not have hit him,” Peter bent his head down.

                “Probably not. Steve would be very disappointed. He’d even use his dad voice. But you don’t have to defend my honor or anything. I’m used to people saying stuff like that. Though, most don’t say it to my face. Kids have no filter,” Wade rambled.

                “I don’t care if you’re used to it. I don’t like it. You’re the best person in the world as far as I’m concerned. And you have the prettiest eyes and everyone is mean,” Peter deflated.

                “Aww, you like my eyes?” Wade grinned and jostled the spider.

                “Don’t make fun,” Peter bit his lip, “And of course I like your eyes. My favorite thing is when you don’t wear your mask.”

                “You’re the only one, kid,” Wade put his arm around Peter’s shoulders and let them people watch on the bench. So many groups passed before them and fireworks began in the sky above them. Peter put his head against Wade’s chest and they watched them explode in the sky. The rest joined them at some point, Loki plastered to Steve’s side, Wanda lounging in Bucky’s lap, and Darcy taking cute group pictures of them all. Peter fell asleep on the ride back to the tower, Wade again, fell asleep in his bed.

 

 

                Peter’s joints popped and hurt as he woke up the following morning. He was much longer now. He felt better in his body. He looked to be somewhere near 16 or 17. Maybe even 18. He was able to fit into his regular clothes and relished in the fact that he was very close to being his actual age again. Maybe by the afternoon he’d be back. Wade wasn’t in his room, though it was clear that he slept there again. One of his guns was on Peter’s nightstand and there were boots by the end of the bed. He smiled at the scene, something vaguely domestic about it. He ached thinking that he might not have that. Ever. Wade was always open to flirt but if Peter made even the tiniest suggestion of reciprocation then Wade backed off. He didn’t know why. He let that feeling roll off his shoulders and quietly walked towards the living room. He heard what sounded like a small argument so he hovered in the hallway to listen in.

                “That’s a terrible idea,” Darcy pressed. Peter could almost feel her aggravation.

                “How? It’s not like it could be worse,” Wade lamented.

                “Shiklah? Again? Are you kidding me? After she cheated on you and left you?” Darcy threw a pillow.

                “Again, could’ve been worse,” Wade grunted.

                “I agree with Darcy. Shiklah is calling you to come back just to fulfill some weird and definitely temporary impulse with you. You’ll be there and happy for maybe 6 months, then she is going to send you packing again,” Bucky added.

                “But what a good 6 months it would be. That woman knows how to work a body over,” Wade joked defensively. Peter, however, felt his throat tighten at the thought. He remembered last time Wade went back to her. He came back broken and a shell. It took Peter months to get his old Wade back. So much coaxing and support, all he wanted to do was wrap him up in bed and keep him there. Tracing every inch of his exposed skin so he felt as loved as he should. He couldn’t let that happen again.

                “You do realize you could get love and companionship from other people,” Darcy glared.

                “Oh? You mean Murdock? He might be blind but he can still feel the topography of my body. It’s just as gross,” Deadpool rolled his eyes.

                “Try again. I know someone who just happens to be over the moon for you,” Darcy leaned forward on her elbows and raised her brow.

                “Um, doll? Maybe you shouldn’t – “

                “Oh, I need to,” Darcy cut Bucky off, “There is no way in hell we are letting that bitch get her claws in you again. If you had even been paying attention you would know that a certain spider looks at you like the world begins and ends with you.”

                “I – what?” Wade froze. Peter was stock still in the hallway, his heart racing a mile a minute. He looked up and could see Bucky staring at him, an apologetic look on his face. Wade was tense and had yet to realize they were being overheard.

                “But…no,” Wade put up his hands.

                “Yes. I promise not to say anything but I am not letting you fall headlong into another shitty adventure with that cunt. Yea, I dropped the c-bomb. That’s how much she pisses me off,” Darcy glared, “You need to actually talk to Peter. Not just flirt with him.”

                “This isn’t a nice joke you’re getting at,” Wade grunted.

                “It’s not a joke. Just listen to this. Hey, JARVIS?” Darcy began.

                “Yes, miss,” it replied.

                “Can you please play back what Peter said yesterday during that weird bath time with Cap and Loki?” she asked.

                “One second;

                _“They were kissing,”_

_“Yes, they were,”_

_“I wanna kiss Wade sometimes,”_

_“You do?”_

_“Yea. He’s the cutest boy ever,”_

_“I beg to differ,”_

_“Not in front of the kid,”_ JARVIS played back.

                “See?” Darcy stared at Wade, “Play what he said to me in the kitchen too.”

                “Right away;

                _“I didn’t realize Wade made it up to best friend status already,”_

_“He’s the best ever,” Peter pressed, “And he’s the nicest, and cutest, and he makes me feel good.”_

_“Cute, huh?”_

_“Yea, but don’t tell him I said that. Secret,”_

_“Aww, do you have a crush on him?”_

_“Don’t tell!” Peter yelled._

_“I won’t. Pinky promise,_ ” they all heard. Wade was furrowing his brow, his eyes darting around as he clearly tried to absorb all of that.

                “But…he – he can do so much better than me,” Wade argued.

                “That’s not really up to you to decide,” Bucky countered, “Besides, he thinks more of you than you could ever manage to think of yourself.” Bucky looked back over to Peter and Wade turned his head in kind. Peter was standing there, mouth agape, completely rigid.

                “Pete?” Wade said quietly.

                “I – you’re – I,” Peter stuttered and then took off back towards his room. Tony had installed several break away windows around the tower, due in part to Steve, Peter, Bucky, and Wade’s propensity for crashing through his better glass. Peter knew where the one in his room was and he jumped through it, using his web shooters to make a quick getaway.

                “Damnit,” Wade panted as he, Bucky, and Darcy all stared at the broken window, “Who gave him his shooters back.”

                “He always had them,” Bucky groaned and let his head fall back against the wall.

                “He’s gonna be pissed,” Darcy mumbled.

                “Where did he go?” Bucky deflated.

                “Where he always goes,” Wade sighed, “I’m going. No one follow me.” They watched the mercenary tug on his mask and leave. Wade bolted out of the tower and made his way down the street. Peter was going to find his old building. The one where Wade met him, his legs dangling over the edge as he looked over the city. It was Peter’s favorite spot and a tired habit. It took Wade 20 minutes but he got there and sprinted up the fire escape. Peter was exactly where he thought he’d be, hovering over the edge, still in street clothes, black hook pulled over his head.

                “Hey, baby boy,” Wade tested.

                “Go away, Wade,” Peter spat.

                “I’m not going anywhere. We need to talk about a few things,” Wade strolled up to Peter and sat on the ledge next to him.

                “Just go find Shiklah, ok? Forget whatever Darcy told you,” Peter was fighting back tears. He felt humiliated. Wade knew now and there was no hiding it.

                “Peter, will you look at me, please?” Wade put his hand on Peter’s shoulder, it was heavy and warm. The comfort was everything Peter wanted, but he didn’t want pity.

                “So you can explain to me why my liking you is a bad idea? So you can try to dissuade me from my feelings? There’s no point in me denying them at this point. Just say whatever you’re going to say. Get on with it,” Peter sniffed.

                “Well, I was going to make some sort of joke about jailbait, but I think it would flop right now,” the merc laughed quietly.

                “God damnit, Wade,” Peter snorted as he crossed his arms over his body.

                “Please look at me,” Wade pulled his mask off and set it between them, “I got something to say and something to ask.” Peter hesitated, but he did look up at Wade. His eyes were soft.

                “I didn’t believe Darcy until she had JARVIS play the audio. Hearing you say those things…I thought I was hallucinating. Someone like you, so perfect and smart, you can do so so so much better than a mess like me. Sure, I’m strong and a fighter, but I’m not enough for you. Someone like Johnny or Steve, even a basketcase like Bucky, those are the kind of people you deserve. Why would you want me, kid?” Wade stumbled.

                “Are you for real right now? I just – fuck. Remember why Johnny and I broke up? Because he cheated on me. He wasn’t exactly loyal. And Steve, don’t get me wrong, love the guy, I like rough edges and he’s a puppy,” Peter joked.

                “You should’ve heard him and Loki in the garage the other day then,” Wade huffed.

                “Stop it. Just don’t try and argue with me. I like you, Wade. I love you. I’ve wanted you for as long as I can remember. But you deserve someone who can give you more than I can. Don’t you get it? Just, please don’t go back to Shiklah. She’s only going to hurt you. I know I’m not enough, but just find someone who isn’t going to treat you like an afterthought.” Peter felt like he was begging, but he would have given almost anything to keep Wade from going on the Shiklah rollercoaster again.

                “Baby boy,” the older man breathed out unsteadily. He grabbed Peter by the hood of his sweatshirt and pulled him right onto his lap. He cupper Peter’s jaw and used the other hand to wrap around his back. “You have no idea do you? I’d blow up this entire, god damn city if it meant I had a remote chance in hell with you.”

                Peter hooked his legs around Wade’s waist and pressed their foreheads together and swallowed. He was feeling Wade beneath him and wanted to drag this moment for as long as possible, “You don’t have to blow up the city. In fact, I specifically request you not do that,” Peter laughed.

                “Deal,” Wade replied before seizing forward to kiss the spider. Peter gasped and then moaned into it. He fisted his hands in the front of Wade’s suit and felt Wade’s hands settle on his lower back and pull his body closer. Wade’s lips were soft and warm against Peter’s, he was quick to slide his tongue along the merc’s lower lip, coaxing his mouth open. Wade was surprised by Peter’s aggressive kissing, loving every second of it. He let one of his hands slip down to cup a globe of Peter’s ass and began to squeeze it and thrusting up slightly.

                “Fuck, Wade,” Peter groaned and let his head fall back, exposing his neck. Wade wasted no time pressing his face against Peter’s throat and licking up to his jaw. Peter was grinding his hips down and he could feel Wade’s erection hard against him. He wanted nothing more than to rip their clothing away and just ride him the way he had been imagining for over a year.

                “Mmmm, you’re perfect,” Wade purred and held Peter as tight as he could.

                “Let’s – take me home,” Peter continued to roll his hips and cling to the mercenary.

                “Oh god. Want to. So bad. Gonna be hard to travel with hard-ons, though. Ha. Hard,” Wade laughed as he stood with Peter wrapped around him, “Lucky I still keep an apartment in this building. Though it’s mostly just full of weapons.”

                “As long as it has a bed, I’m happy,” the brunette giggled and squeezed his legs around Wade and let himself be carried. He buried his face in Wade’s neck, biting and licking as Wade picked up speed to get them to his smaller studio. They stumbled through the door and Wade gently laid them both down on the futon in the front area. Wade was kissing Peter again as the boy pulled at his suit, trying to wrench it from his body.

                “Wanna feel you, Wade,” he whined as he slipped his fingers under the fabric.

                “God damn, Pete,” he growled and tugged the top over his head. Peter’s eyes took in Wade’s chest and abs, practically salivating. His hands flew up to touch every inch of the hard flesh.

                “You’re so sexy,” Peter blushed, “I’m probably still under 18 right now. We can definitely play into your jailbait fantasy.” Peter grinned and watched Wade’s eyes widen and then turn dark.

                “Oh, baby boy. I am going to wreck you,” his managed, voice rough.

                “That’s what I want,” Peter bit his lip and arched is back off the bed. He peeled his own shirt off and unbuttoned his fly, letting his hip bones jut out above his waistband and Wade’s fingers dipped underneath and trace along his happy trail.

                “I have thought about this way too many times,” he started pulling Peter’s pants and briefs down, slowly and with great restraint. All he really wanted to do was rip them away.

                “Me too,” he breathed out in reply and worked Wade’s fly open in kind, “Now hurry up and get in me.”

                “Oh, I love a bossy bottom,” Wade smiled and rid them of the rest of their clothes. Soon they were kissing again, skin on skin as Wade let his body take its place between Peter’s legs. Their erections rubbed together and each man hissed. Peter hooked his legs up around Wade’s waist again and made their bodies flushed.

                “Might not last long the first time,” Peter pressed as he bit Wade’s bottom lip and let his cock slide against Wade’s, “But we can go again after. And after lunch. Then after dinner, and so on.”

                “Promises promises,” Wade teased as one of his hands went between their bodies to stroke their cocks together.

                “Fuck,” Peter’s back bowed off the bed at the motion, “More.”

                “Anything for you,” Wade whispered as he stroked them harder, his other hand seeking out Peter’s perineum and lightly rubbing it. Peter moaned and whimpered, unhooking his ankles and letting his legs fall open wide. Wade lifted one of Peter’s legs to throw it over his shoulder, giving him better access. “You look so good like this. Shit.” Wade lifted Peter’s other leg and moved so his face was buried between his legs. He started to lick a broad stripe up Peter’s hole and dip a finger in his opening. Peter let out a deep moan and grabbed at Wade’s head.

                “Don’t stop,” he pushed back against Wade’s fingers. Wade was watching his fingers disappear inside Peter over and over again and fighting to stay in control. He added a second finger and kissed where his legs and hips met.

                “I-m – oh shit – “ Peter turned his face into the pillow and came suddenly, painting his stomach a chest with white ribbons of cum.

                “Oh my god. That was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen. You came untouched. By me,” Wade breathed out heavily.

                “Get inside me, Wade,” Peter demanded. Wade reached for the lube under the bed and slicked himself up lined himself up. He paused and looked up to Peter’s flushed face.

                “You 100% on this, baby boy?” Wade tested, not wanting to pressure Peter into anything despite his vocal enthusiasm until this point.

                “Wade. I love you. Please fuck me,” he delivered. Wade gasped when the word ‘love’ easily fell from Peter’s lips.

                “God. I love you too, Pete,” he pushed himself inside Peter, falling apart with the tight heat around him. Peter sat up into Wade’s lap and kissed him hard, making the merc quickly bottom out. Peter looked into Wade’s eyes and cupped his jaw. He beamed and brought their lips together again.

                “Just so you know, you’re my boyfriend now. And you’re blocking Shiklah’s number,” Peter informed and rolled his hips and clenching.

                “Oh – ah –“ Wade’s eyes briefly rolled to the back of his head as immense pleasure rushed through his body, “Sounds  good to me.”

                “Good,” Peter huffed and lifted his hips up before slamming back down again. He felt like the air got punched out of him. He moved his hips fast and hard. Wade held Peter’s hips roughly and fucked back up into the boy in his lap. Peter was riding him better than he had ever fantasized and he loved Wade’s strong hands on his body.

                “Pete – I’m, fuck. So close,” he moaned and sucked on Peter’s collar bone.

                “Wanna feel you cum,” he started to roll his hips and rotate them in a wicked circle while Wade struggled to keep his orgasm at bay. Watching Peter and feeling his clench around him was too much. This was everything he ever wanted; Peter in his arms, on his cock, and as his boyfriend.

                “Peter,” he hissed as he spilled inside the man in his lap. Peter let his head fall back and rolled his hips a few times more before cumming a second time. They were both breathing heavily and coming down from their orgasms. Wade pulled Peter’s face down by his chin and kissed him lovingly. Peter wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled to as they kissed, not caring about the mess between them.   

                “I meant it, ya know,” Peter mumbled against Wade’s lips.

                “I know. I meant it too,” he kissed him once more. Peter could hear his phone buzzing nearby and sighed as he reached for it. Thankfully, it was just a text message and not a phone call.

_**Darcy:** Loki wants to know if you’re an adult again. And I want to know which one of you bottomed._

                Peter just laughed and showed the screen to Wade who laughed in kind and picked up his own phone.

_**Wade** : Tell Loki that Peter is still a sexy teen and  Darcy that Peter is definitely a power-bottom._

                Peter snickered at the text and soon his phone was buzzing again.

_**Darcy** : Why is Bucky frowning at his phone and glaring at me?_

                Both men tossed their phones to the side and made their way to the bathroom. They ended up ignoring any calls and texts they received for the next few hours, instead showering slowly and making up for lost time. They made out on the couch and watched movies before having sex a few more times and ordering Mexican for dinner. Peter moved all his things into Wade’s apartment the next week and Wade sent Billy a gift basket of grenades and chocolate as a thank you for accidentally de-aging Peter in the first place.


End file.
